Three Roses
by tact-and-impulse
Summary: "Sounds like a challenge." "And we like those." For Shinkane Valentine's Day Weekend.
1. Flavor

**Prompt: Domestic**

* * *

"I'm back!" Akane announced, closing the door behind her and trudging inside. She set her bag on the table and looked over at the man sitting on the couch, quietly reading as sunlight poured over the living room. Her heart fluttered at the domestic sight. Living together with him was a fragile happiness, and she was determined to cherish the time they had.

Kougami lifted his gaze from the book in his hands. "Hey. How did it go?"

"It was fun. It's been a while since I went shopping with my mother, and we bought some makeup. And I got something for you."

"Oh?" He was intrigued and joined her, just as she pulled out three small tubes.

"Lip balm."

His disgruntled expression was terribly funny. "Why?"

"Because you need it." She brought her thumb to his mouth, frowning at the dryness. "Even when we worked together, your lips were always chapped."

"You were looking at me then?" He had to look _that_ attractive when he was smug.

"Just pick a flavor." She averted her gaze and fought off blushing, focusing on which one he chose.

With a sigh, he tapped on the red balm. She was about to hand it over when he said. "Wait. I want to make sure it doesn't taste terrible." He removed the cap and before she could protest, he rubbed the waxy substance onto her lips.

"I thought you were the one tasting-" She was cut off when he kissed her, thoroughly transferring the lip balm. Medicinal cherry mixed with lingering tobacco, but she focused on his fingers in her hair, the warm sweep of his tongue.

_Well, that works_, she dizzily thought. She resisted following as he pulled away, his voice rough.

"Not bad. But what are the other ones?"

"Mint, and the white's a mystery flavor." She breathily answered.

"I see. Should we figure it out? Or save it for last?"

"It's up to you. You're going to be using the lip balm."

"So we're testing them all." He was already opening the green-labeled mint.

"We are?"

"I'm not picking a flavor you don't like." His serious reply touched her and this time, she willingly pursed her lips for him.

The mint masked the bitterness of Spinels, so she preferred it over the cherry. At some point, she was lifted onto the table, and she played with his shirt buttons. He looked roguish and disheveled, with his tousled hair and dilated eyes. Her gaze dropped to his mouth.

"The lip balm moisturizes well."

"Mm. Still one more."

The last flavor was easy to pinpoint, though she wasn't too eager to voice it aloud. It was more enjoyable to pretend thinking it over, as her boyfriend's hands wandered under her skirt and rolled down her pantyhose. Per usual, there came a point where making out wasn't enough. "It's lemonade."

"I agree. Just like those candies you keep in your desk."

"I knew they were running low."

"Astute as ever, Akane." He moved off her and spun the lemonade balm between his fingers. "I'll take this one since it's your favorite flavor."

"What about the rest?"

"You can keep them; if I run out, we can share."

"Then, we'd better test how long a tube can last." Shoving off the table, she dragged him to the bedroom. Theirs was a fragile happiness, but for today, it tasted quite nice.


	2. Captor

**Prompt: Romantic Date Gone Horribly Wrong**

* * *

It was all because he had lost.

They'd had a friendly spar at home, fully intended to be a technical exercise, and if it ended in sex, well, Kougami wasn't going to protest. The rule was simple enough, victory to whoever had the first takedown. Neither of them held back, and he thought he was being vigilant, having learned from their encounter overseas. One tricky maneuver on her part, and he was in a headlock on the floor. He surrendered, but before he could progress things along, she raised her eyebrows.

"Do I win anything?"

"We didn't agree on a prize." He slid his fingertips under the hem of her shirt. "But we can discuss it later."

"I'd like a favor."

"That doesn't sound foreboding at all." He dryly responded.

She only smiled, but he tucked it away in the back of his mind as they proceeded to finish their spar on a high note.

The following week, they were able to meet during a concert. It was to celebrate the anniversary of a high-ranking politician, and all of the ministries had been invited. The venue had an ornate holo interior of gold and crystal, imitating the height of century-old luxury. He caught sight of her, in a dark red dress that dipped below her shoulder blades. She must have sensed his regard, because she turned and the corner of her mouth lifted.

"Hi. You look nice." Her gaze ran appreciatively over his dark suit.

"So do you." With too many eyes on them, he couldn't touch her, but in his peripheral vision, he saw Gino smirk as he passed by.

The orchestral music was entertaining, though he found his focus drifting diagonally towards her row, where she sat with the other Inspector and Enforcers. Despite himself, there was the prickle of envy, not helped by Hanashiro's passive amusement at his other side.

Dinner provided the opportunity to mingle, and he received a message from Akane, a request to reunite. He secured a quiet alcove for them, away from the masses. They conversed over their plates and wine glasses, while the muted clamor fluctuated in the background. The dim light and cozy seating made it intimate, almost like a date. Eventually, the night grew later and he extended his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, did you drive here?"

"I carpooled with Hanashiro and a couple of others from Foreign Affairs. I'm sure they won't mind if I leave with you."

"I certainly hope not, but I have to take some of the team back first." She had driven Gino, Sugo, and Hinakawa, so the car was rather crammed. But it wasn't too bad. Gino and Akane animatedly discussed the highlights of the concert. Sugo politely asked Kougami about Foreign Affairs, while the younger redhead eyed him from underneath his bangs.

He felt a surge of nostalgia when they stopped at the familiar building, and before exiting the car, Gino clasped his shoulder. "Have a good night. Try not to stay up too late; our Inspector has an early morning."

Akane shook her head. "Ginoza-san…"

He grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Night, Gino."

"Drive safe. I'll see you tomorrow, Inspector Tsunemori."

The remainder of the ride was initially quiet, as she set the mode to automatic. Then, to his confusion, she climbed into the backseat.

"Akane?"

"Don't you want to join me?"

She didn't have to ask again, and he eagerly followed. He ran his fingers down her back and was about to kiss her when she pushed him down, straddling his lap. In the brief moment as they passed a streetlight, her eyes glinted.

"Stay still." She opened her clutch and pulled out a ribbon, the same shade as her dress.

"Using your favor?"

"Mm-hmm. Close your eyes."

Sighing, he obliged and the ribbon tightened around his head, blindfolding him. "You could have just asked, like: Shinya-san, will you let me-ow! Why'd you pinch me?"

His captor gave a light laugh. "This is why. You're so noisy when I try to be on top."

"Then, maybe you should have gagged me."

"I'm considering it." Her knuckles slid over his mouth and he stiffened at her unexpected touch. "But I like hearing your voice." She pressed closer, the fabric of her skirt rustling as she adjusted her position. The minute, grinding movements sent blood rushing to his groin.

"Yeah?" He reached out, groping for her hips, only for his hands to be swatted away. "What the hell?" He was starting to get irritated.

"I said to stay still." She ordered. She wouldn't stop rocking, circling, taunting him with her bare thighs and soaked panties.

His fingers struggled to find purchase on the seat, threatening to tear the leather open. Curses spilled out of him, oaths to never have another sparring victory prize. What had started out as a pleasant, quasi-romantic evening had gone horribly wrong…for him. She was torturing him, and he was frustrated by how much she obviously relished it. He could hear her breathing, her stuttering inhales and satisfied hums. Well…maybe, he didn't mind. It was rare that she was this vocal. But did she have to be so _slow_?

"Close yet?" He bit out as he impatiently thrust against her.

"No. Are you?" Her reply was practically careless.

"…"

"You can tell me." She placed a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth, deliberately missing. Her voice was sweet, coaxing. "Shinya-san, you can ask for it."

He clung to what little resistance he had left, but it crumbled away when she dragged his fly down and one fingertip followed through on his erection. He spasmed, head rearing back as he gritted his teeth. "Pleas-"

The car braked. The alert sounded that they had reached their destination, and Akane froze.

Kougami ripped off the blindfold, blinking up at his girlfriend's flushed face. A devious smile unfolded on his own. "You're gonna get it now."

"You'll have to catch me first." She scrambled out of the car, cold air blowing in her wake.

He readjusted his jacket, ran a hand through his hair, and staggered after her. He'd probably have to apologize to Unit 1 in the morning, for their Inspector was definitely going to be late.


	3. Petrichor

**Prompt: Romance Movie AU...or is it?**

* * *

The rain was pouring down in sheets, and a trickle of water cascaded from the roof over Akane's head. The late afternoon air was heavy with moisture, yet the scent of petrichor was invigorating. Footsteps approached, and she glanced over at Kougami, in his familiar fur-lined jacket.

"Forgot your umbrella, Tsunemori?" He was doing his best to suppress a smile.

Ignoring a flash of insecurity, she cleared her throat before smoothly answering. "I was rushing this morning, and it slipped my mind. What about you?"

"Coincidentally, I'm in the same situation."

An uneasy silence crept up between them.

"By the way, good work today." He was giving her a lazy, half-lidded look.

"You too. I'm glad we solved that case together."

"Yeah. It was a tough one. Who could have guessed that the culprit enjoyed blindfolding her victims?"

She spluttered. "Kougami-san!"

He clicked his tongue. "Ah, come on, why don't we just cut right to the-" A rumble of thunder made them pause, return to the reality of the downpour.

"Should we make a run for it?" She ventured. "My place is close by."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I wouldn't want you to get sick, since we have more cases to investigate. Partners look out for each other."

"Ah, so your motive is purely professional." He was closing off, daring her to push against his resistance.

Heat rose to her face. "…Not totally. I wouldn't mind if you stayed longer. As long as you want, not for detective work."

His eyes darkened. Her stomach fluttered as he stepped closer, not quite touching but as always, his proximity alone was captivating. "Remind me again. The office doesn't ban romance."

"No, but there aren't many in the first place. They tend not to work out."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"And we like those."

"Mm, that's why we're partners." He removed his jacket, draping it over her, before taking her hand. "Lead the way."

It was a short walk, though she slipped in the foyer. He steadied her with a mere touch, that glided over her shoulder and down her front, unbuttoning with growing impatience.

"This is very bold of you, Kougami-san." She wryly said.

"But you don't mind. You often stare at my fingers." His hand pressed upon her lower belly, and she arched.

"It's hard not to, when you smoke." She turned for a kiss, and his lips met hers. Craving more contact, her fingertips landed on his collarbone…and she abruptly broke away. "You're drenched. Here, we can jump into the shower."

"Who's being bold now?" He caught her slip-up, smirking, but he loosened his tie and started to undress.

Quickly, Akane freed herself of her skirt, blouse, and underwear, before striding into the shower. She had just turned on the water, when he joined her. His appraisal of her was deliberate, flattering, hungry. "We should have done this earlier."

"I know." Giggling, she threw a leg around his waist and he lifted her.

The entire chain of events seemed like the climax of a romance film, expedient and hotly passionate, the resolution of tension in a dreamy setting. All things considered, their story wasn't close to a stereotypical romance film, but they could indulge in such a fantasy for the moment.

The tiled wall had been uncomfortably cold behind her back, but it was soon forgotten. His movements inside her, the slick water between their bodies, the sheer intimacy of what they had. Everything built to a fever pitch; it was easy to let go.

The shower grew cold, forcing them to shut it off. Kougami set her down, while still keeping close for warmth. "Glad neither of us had umbrellas."

"Almost like we planned it." She smiled into his chest, vibrating with laughter as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Kougami propped his head on one hand, watching her recover her breath. "Well, that was fun."

She huffed, amused. Her eyebrows drew together in concern. "It wasn't too weird?"

"Maybe a little, at first." He admitted.

"I noticed you were almost laughing at the beginning."

"That's because you took the roleplaying so seriously." Akane's expression had been adorable, and the blush returned to her face now.

"Well, it was something I've thought about. Working together as equals."

He stroked her hair. "Did this change your mind?"

"It wouldn't have been bad."

"No. Not bad." He agreed and kissed her forehead. Although their little scenario had been unlikely, it was enjoyable to pretend they were coworkers caught in the rain together. Who knew when they could do something like that again? He pulled the blanket over them, and she cuddled closer when an intense crack of thunder threatened to shake the ceiling. Outside, the rain continued relentlessly.


End file.
